


Caring

by nywphadora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nywphadora/pseuds/nywphadora
Summary: "Atencioso" era uma palavra banida do vocabulário de Nymphadora Tonks desde que ela começou a ter uns sonhos... inapropriados com o seu colega da Ordem da Fênix.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Kudos: 6





	Caring

Tonks tinha certeza de que estava em uma reunião muito importante da Ordem.

Geralmente, as reuniões eram importantes. Precisavam decidir rondas, missões de vigilância... Essas coisas que organizações super secretas faziam na luta contra o crime. Algo um pouco como os rebeldes em Star Wars.

Só que eles usavam varinhas e não sabres de luz.

De qualquer forma, ela não conseguia prestar a menor atenção no que estava sendo dito. Ela tinha certeza de que seus olhos piscavam a cada um minuto ou meio, implorando por uns cinco minutos de descanso. O descanso que ela não conseguiu ter durante a noite.

Era bem constrangedor para ela admitir que, durante a última semana, estava tendo dificuldades para dormir por causa dos... sonhos eróticos.

Merlin, ela era uma adulta. Aquele assunto não deveria ter sido constrangedor. Talvez não seria se o protagonista dos seus sonhos fosse algum cantor de banda — não d'As Esquisitonas, eles não eram exatamente um sex symbol —, mas ter que conviver diariamente com ele dificultava a sua sensação de "naturalidade".

Por quê? Por que isso tinha que acontecer com ela? Não tinha tensão sexual rolando! Eles não eram loucamente apaixonados um pelo outro! Eles nunca nem chegaram a se beijar, nem para manter um disfarce durante uma missão em conjunto! Então por que de repente Tonks começou a ter sonhos eróticos com Remus Lupin?

Ele era muito simpático, gentil, _atencioso_... Certo, palavra banida do seu vocabulário. Ela baniria qualquer palavra que a lembrasse daqueles sonhos.

Ele era... um amigo maravilhoso! Tanto para ela quanto para Sirius quanto para qualquer outra pessoa da Ordem. Ele era prestativo! Olhe só! Tinha achado um substituto para a palavra com "A" banida do seu vocabulário! E justamente por ser tão bom amigo, era muito errado que ela estivesse tendo esse tipo de sonho com ele.

Isso não explicava porque com ele. Tinha outros bons amigos e nunca teve sonhos com eles.

Escutou as cadeiras afastando-se da mesa e sobressaltou-se. A sua cabeça estava contra a palma da sua mão, mas seu cotovelo estava escorregando lentamente, até que o seu braço estaria estendido e a sua cabeça deitada contra a mesa. O que não deu tempo de acontecer. Menos um mico na sua lista.

— Está no mundo da lua? — perguntou Sirius, que tinha sentado-se ao seu lado para a reunião.

Péssima piada.

Okay, ela precisava agir naturalmente.

— Eu só queria a minha cama agora — ela disse, esfregando os olhos.

— Insônia? — Sirius ainda estava sentado, já que tinha todo o tempo do mundo e nada melhor para fazer.

— É, dificuldade para dormir.

Era uma dádiva que ninguém pudesse escutá-la gemendo durante o sono. Apesar de que só Sirius e Remus dormiam na Muy Nobre y Antiga Casa dos Black agora, depois que o ano letivo começou. Mesmo assim, seria vergonhoso demais olhar na cara deles no dia seguinte.

— Acho que nós três somos péssimos em poções — ele comentou —, ou poderíamos fazer uma Poção de Dormir Sem Sonhos. Acredite, eu preciso de uma dessa às vezes também.

— Todos? — o olhar de Tonks dirigiu-se para onde Remus estava, conversando em voz baixa com Molly e Arthur no corredor.

— Sim, até mesmo ele.

Ela não era exatamente péssima em poções, era uma matéria necessária para passar no curso de auror, mas ela precisava tomar o dobro de cuidado que uma pessoa normal tomaria. Por sorte, não era ela que cuidava do departamento de poções dentro do quartel general.

— Não tem problema — ela esfregou o rosto — Vai passar. Uma hora passa.

Ela esperava que sim.

* * *

_Ela tomou impulso para que suas pernas envolvessem a cintura dele, sem afastar as suas bocas do beijo cheio de desejo. Os seus braços estavam apoiados nos ombros dele para que ela não escorregasse — era bem capaz disso acontecer. As mãos dele automaticamente foram para as suas coxas para ajudá-la._

_Remus a pressionou contra a parede, grudando ainda mais os seus corpos, e então ela sentiu a sua ereção. Seus lábios pararam de corresponder os seus comandos, parando de se mover para deixar escapar um gemido forte._

_— Eu quero você — Tonks gemeu — Eu preciso de você, Remus._

Era madrugada.

O quarto ainda estava escuro.

Ela escondeu o rosto contra o travesseiro e soltou um grito abafado de frustração.

Por que ela chamava de sonho erótico mesmo se eles nunca passavam das preliminares? O que era isso? Um "Ei, experimenta para ver o que acontece"?

Não. Ela não ia se masturbar pensando nele.

— Vamos lá, Tonks — ela sussurrou para si mesma, os seus olhos pesando dolorosamente.

Era como se tivesse dormido por apenas duas horas!

Respirou fundo, sentindo a sua calcinha molhada conforme ela se movia na cama.

Inferno.

"Ele é um bom amigo. Ele é apenas isso. São apenas sonhos. Isso vai passar" ela pensou, os seus olhos implorando para que ela voltasse a dormir, mas a sua mente acordada demais para isso "Não importa que ele seja o seu tipo... Pera! O quê?".

Que raio de pensamento tinha sido aquele?

Certo, ela nunca tinha se sentido atraída por caras punks, apesar do seu estilo ser um pouco assim. Ela sempre achava os inteligentes e certinhos mais atraentes.

Mas ela definitivamente não sentia atração por Remus Lupin.

Certo?

— Shit — ela resmungou, a mão na sua testa suada.

Ela precisava de um banho.

O seu quarto não tinha banheiro porque não era suíte — e isso porque era uma casa de sangues puros ricos. Ela precisaria ir para o corredor. Como ela já teria que sair mesmo, decidiu que ia dar uma volta antes. Beber um copo d'água parecia uma boa ideia para afastar aquele sonho de sua mente.

Sirius e Remus com certeza estariam dormindo àquela hora, então nem se preocupou em pôr um robe por cima da camisola. Para falar a verdade, ela estava tão cansada, com tanto sono e tão atordoada que ela sequer pensou por um momento que ela dividia a casa com dois homens e ia sair do quarto com uma camisola que não era muito adequada.

Ela desceu as escadas quase que de olhos fechados sem tropeçar nenhuma vez. Isso era um milagre. Se ela fosse sonâmbula, teria mais capacidade de desviar dos obstáculos do que acordada? Considerava um questionamento válido.

Foi até a cozinha e pegou a água de um armário que mantinha as coisas de dentro refrigeradas. Os trouxas tinham geladeiras, os bruxos tinham as gambiarras que os feitiços possibilitavam. Não deixava de ser a mesma coisa.

Então ela percebeu uma luz vinda da sala. Sirius estava bebendo de madrugada de novo? Foi caminhando até lá, bebendo do seu copo d'água, e então viu que era Remus, lendo um livro. Olhou pela janela, perguntando-se se a lua cheia estava próxima e se era por isso que ele estava tendo dificuldades para dormir.

— Ei — ela anunciou a sua presença.

— Oi — ele respondeu, sem olhá-la.

Não era auror à toa.

Apesar de não conseguir enxergar com perfeição por causa da sua posição, tinha a sensação de que seus olhos não estavam se movendo pela página.

A sua pose estava tensa. As costas eretas e as mãos apertavam o livro com um pouco mais de força do que o necessário.

Parando para pensar, era a primeira vez que se falavam em dias. Por que isso estava acontecendo?

— Está tudo bem com você? — Tonks perguntou, tomando outro gole de água.

— A lua cheia está próxima — ele respondeu, engolindo em seco, ainda sem olhar para ela.

O sonho estava dolorosamente vívido. Por que tinha que ser tão realista?

Ela desgrudou do batente da porta, entrando na sala e sentando-se em uma das poltronas ao lado do sofá, tirando as duas pernas do chão e deixando-as em cima, junto do resto do seu corpo.

— Está lendo o quê? — perguntou, estendendo a mão para pousar o copo de vidro contra a mesa de centro.

— O nome não tem livro — ele respondeu, antes de corrigir-se, soltando um pigarro nervoso — O livro não tem nome.

Nervoso?

— Que curioso — Tonks comentou — Então você não está lendo um livro de Transfiguração às duas da manhã?

Remus parpadeou.

— Duas da manhã? — ele repetiu e então fechou o livro sem marcar a página nem demonstrar-se abalado por ter sido pego na sua distração — Nossa! Está muito tarde, deveríamos subir.

Tonks desceu as pernas da poltrona, notando que apesar do dito Remus não tinha se levantado, como se esperasse que ela subisse antes dele. Mas ela não se moveu. Então Remus a olhou pela primeira vez naquela noite e Tonks ofegou. Havia algo em seus olhos que a deixou totalmente consciente de si. O sonho ainda estava bem vívido na sua mente e a sua percepção também. Possivelmente foi por isso que mandou o bom senso passear.

— Eu tenho uma ideia melhor — ela disse, levantando-se da poltrona e então indo até o sofá e sentando-se no colo dele.

Se qualquer coisa desse errado, ela culparia o sono. Diria que estava sonâmbula. Que não se lembrava de nada.

No mesmo instante praticamente, Remus pôs as mãos nas suas coxas para afastá-la para o lado, mas ela pôs as mãos em seus ombros, então ele conseguiu apenas inverter as posições, ficando por cima. Ele podia apenas soltar as suas pernas e livrar-se de seus braços, mas ele pareceu ficar surpreso demais com a situação, como se tivesse agido por puro instinto.

— Nymphadora — Remus disse, depois de piscar os olhos para tentar clarear a mente —, o que você está fazendo?

— No momento, eu estou deitada — ela respondeu com naturalidade — e não me chame de Nymphadora.

— Nós não devíamos... Isso é errado.

Mas as suas mãos continuavam ali.

— Senhor Lupin — Tonks disse, fingindo seriedade —, pode me explicar porque teve uma ereção antes mesmo de eu sentar no seu colo?

Não que ela tivesse sentado em muitos colos masculinos quando eles estavam excitados, mas era inconfundível.

— E você? Pode me explicar como a sua calcinha estava molhada antes mesmo de sentar no meu colo? — Remus rebateu, o rosto levemente corado depois da pergunta.

Ela sentiu o seu rosto corar também.

Tinham sido aqueles malditos sonhos que tinham feito ela chegar àquele estado.

Mas se ele não quisesse estar ali com ela, já teria saído há muito tempo. Ele estava por cima, era só se afastar! Pensando nisso, ela aproximou a sua boca do ouvido dele.

— É que eu sonhei com você — sussurrou e aproveitou para morder o lóbulo da sua orelha.

As mãos dele apertaram as suas coxas, e ela soltou um gemido incontrolável.

— Você? — ela perguntou um pouco sem ar, percebendo que ele estava ajeitando-se no sofá, ainda em cima dela.

— Estou perto da lua cheia — ele repetiu, o seu rosto escondendo-se no seu pescoço — Isso quer dizer que eu tenho uma audição e um olfato muito apurados.

Ela tinha certeza de que até o seu cabelo tinha corado agora.

Ele tinha escutado os seus gemidos. _Todas aquelas noites._

— Eu acho que podemos resolver os nossos probleminhas — Tonks fez as suas pernas, que estavam apenas dos lados do corpo dele, envolverem a cintura, aproximando os seus corpos mais — O que acha?

— Eu vou me arrepender disso depois, mas agora eu acho uma ótima ideia — Remus respondeu, com sinceridade.

Só precisava de uma noite com ele e tinha certeza de que aqueles sonhos iam deixá-la em paz.

Ele puxou-a para um beijo feroz, que ela correspondeu com vontade. Fez uma de suas mãos, que estava no ombro dele, enterrar-se nos cabelos dele. As mãos dele subiram das coxas dela até os seus ombros, onde estavam as finas alças da camisola. Ele começou a puxá-las para baixo com um pouco de impaciência, antes que Tonks tivesse uma ideia melhor.

Ela quebrou o beijo, levando as suas mãos para o seu quadril, onde repousava o fim da camisola. Puxou o tecido para cima, tendo que erguer o seu tronco para conseguir tirá-la pela cabeça, fazendo com que ela grudasse os seus seios rígidos e agora desnudos no peitoral dele.

— Nymphadora — ele murmurou, beijando o seu pescoço.

— Não me chame de Nymphadora — ela reclamou.

Queria se livrar de uma vez da calcinha encharcada, mas estava se sentindo em clara desvantagem por ali, então também por vingança obrigou Remus a se afastar dela para que pudesse puxar a sua camisa de si. Ele não a ajudou nisso, mas poupou o seu trabalho quando desabotoou a calça e a deslizou por suas pernas, ficando só de cueca.

Cueca boxer.

Ela achava extremamente sexy.

Remus Lupin estava dificultando o seu trabalho de não se apaixonar.

Ela quase perguntou "E agora?", já que só restava uma peça de roupa em cada um deles. Ele a puxou para um beijo menos selvagem que o outro, o que a distraiu do fato de sua mão ter entrado em sua calcinha, até que ele penetrou dois dedos de uma vez.

Quase afastou as suas bocas outra vez, mas ele deu uma leve mordida no seu lábio inferior, mantendo-a consigo. Não mexeu os dedos dentro dela antes que murmurasse no seu ouvido:

— Sirius tá dormindo.

Quem se importava com o sono do Sirius? Quem se importava que ele estava em casa? Ela queria gritar. Se aquela seria a única vez deles, ela precisava gritar.

— Vamos subir — Tonks disse.

— Agora? — Remus perguntou, incrédulo.

Ela mordeu a ponta da orelha dele, percebendo que ele gostava disso.

— Por favor, Remus. Eu quero gritar.

Não precisou de muito mais convencimento. Ele realmente parecia ficar mais sensível perto da lua cheia.

Eles se preocupariam com as suas roupas mais tarde. Subiram um pouco devagar porque a cada momento sentiam a necessidade de se beijar e se tocar. Assim que chegaram ao quarto dela, eles silenciaram o cômodo para que nem Sirius nem ninguém pudesse escutá-los.

Remus a jogou na cama sem muita delicadeza, mas ela não se importou com isso. Ele puxou a sua calcinha de uma vez, jogando-a em um canto qualquer, antes de voltar a tocá-la.

Dessa vez, não havia impedimento nenhum. Tonks gemeu alto, a cada ida e vinda que ele fazia com os dedos. Ele era muito bom naquilo. Se perguntava no que mais.

Ela apertou o lençol embaixo de si, sentindo que o orgasmo viria, mas ele tirou os dedos antes que acontecesse.

— Remus — ela reclamou, sentindo a garganta seca já.

Toda a água que ela tinha bebido já tinha ido embora havia muito tempo.

Ele afastou as suas pernas mais do que elas já estavam afastadas e então encaixou o seu rosto ali. E a sua língua...

Ela jogou a cabeça para trás e gritou de verdade. Gritou de prazer. A sua língua estava quente e molhada. Ele era melhor nisso com toda a certeza. Todo pensamento coerente, se é que ainda existia, tinha desaparecido. Se havia algum resquício de sono, também tinha desaparecido temporariamente. Tonks sabia que depois daquela transa, iria hibernar.

Ela rebolava, seguindo o movimento de vai e vem que a língua dele fazia dentro de si. Não demorou nada para que ela gozasse. Ele lambeu o que escapou de sua boca antes de afastar-se para tirar a cueca.

— Eu pensei que você ia aguentar menos provocação — ela comentou, os olhos fechados, ainda recuperando-se do orgasmo.

— Eu ainda nem comecei, Nymphadora — ele sussurrou o seu nome lentamente, provocando-a.

Ela levou a sua mão ao pau dele, apertando-o um pouco em resposta. Ele soltou um rosnado que arrepiou os pelos da sua nuca. Remus afastou a sua mão rapidamente, antes que ela pudesse fazer pior.

— Chega de joguinhos — ele disse.

— Não foi você que disse que só estava começando? — ela perguntou, sarcástica.

Ele pôs as mãos nas coxas dela, trazendo-a para mais perto.

— Eu disse que ainda não acabou — Remus respondeu.

— Não, você não...

Ela não completou a frase. Ele escolheu o momento para penetrá-la de uma vez só. Não esperou nem um segundo antes de começar os movimentos rápidos de vai e vem.

Se ele estava se controlando antes, agora ele tinha perdido completamente o controle.

Ela não exatamente se importava com isso. Depois que se recuperou do susto inicial, ela começou a arranhar os seus braços, já que não alcançava as suas costas naquela posição que ele tinha organizado.

Devia se sentir culpada por criar novas cicatrizes, ele já tendo tantas, mas não conseguia. Não era garantia de que elas ficariam, de qualquer forma, apesar de que ela gostaria que ficassem. Talvez alguma cicatriz que não trouxesse uma lembrança ruim, como as da lua cheia.

Ela já tendo gozado antes, esperava que fosse demorar mais dessa vez, mas ela ainda gozou primeiro do que ele. Ainda estava sentindo os efeitos do segundo orgasmo, quando o quadril de Remus parou de bater contra o seu e as suas mãos apertaram mais as suas coxas — com certeza ficaria roxo mais tarde. Ela sentiu o seu gozo entrar nela e então ele relaxou.

Remus saiu de cima dela, deitando-se ao seu lado, tentando se recuperar da sensação.

— Isso não pode mais acontecer — ele disse, ainda ofegante.

O bom e velho Remus Racional Lupin estava de volta.

— Tá emocionado, Lupin? — ela perguntou, debochada — Foi só uma transa.

Que ela definitivamente não se importaria de repetir.


End file.
